Dark Dreams and Darker Wizards
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Smoldering from another defeat, No Heart's devised a new way to get his revenge on the Care Bears: By focusing his efforts on a single family member. Can Gentle Heart withstand No Heart on her own? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

I do not own the Care Bears. There I've said it, happy now?

I would like to give a big wave out to all the great Care Bears fan fiction writers out there: Mariel, Take Care Bear, Patient Heart, Sun Tzu, Fauna Greywolf, Phoenix Audobon, and all the rest. You know who you are ;)

This is my first Care Bears story and I hope you like it. Enjoy.

There's a place, high in the sky, where dark clouds always hang. Birds instinctively knew not to fly near and airplanes give it a wide berth. It radiates a malevolent aura that no one is free from. Inside this dark bank of clouds is a castle, as twisted and dark as the clouds themselves. It is a forbidding place, a place of evil. But to the sorcerer who calls himself No Heart, its just home.

At this moment the walls shook with No Heart's rage, thunder and lightning echoing off the stonewalls, sending small chunks to the ground. Growling inarticulately with rage, No Heart continued his ranting.

"Those wretched Care Bears!!!" He thundered. "Another plan ruined by those contemptible do-gooders!" After tossing around magic lightning for twenty more minutes, No Heart finally began to calm down to the point where he could plan his next strategy.

"Every time I engage those Bears, their Stare drives me off. There has to be a way to destroy them without having to endure it." He mused, rapping his fingers on the arms of his throne.

"BEASTLY!" He bellowed. "BRING ME MY SPELL BOOKS!" After receiving his books (and curtly dismissing his bumbling lackey) he poured through the old books for the proper spell to deal with the hated Care Bear Family. No Heart swore he wouldn't rest until he found a spell so horrifying that it would give even the most ruthless being nightmares. "On that note." No Heart mused as he found just what he was looking for. All he needed now was the proper victim to use it on. A delightfully evil smile appeared on his face as he remembered an old adage, "a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." And it didn't require a lot of time to think of what member of the Care Bear Family fit _that_ description.

A short time before, the walls of No Heart's Castle reverberated with the sound of angry thunder. Now it shook with the sound of wicked, evil laughter.

"I AM EVIL! I AM HATE! I AM NO HEART!"


	2. Chapter One

Sorry the Prologue was so short. He's more.

Morning in Care-a-Lot. Tenderheart yawned as he made his way into the Hall of Hearts for breakfast. Already there was much of the Care Bear Family. After helping himself to a plate full of pancakes, Tenderheart took stock of who was there and who wasn't, the latter undoubtedly already had caring missions.

"Hey Tenderheart! Good morning." A voice called from behind him.

"Good morning to you too, Brave Heart. Mind if I join you?"

"Make your self comfortable," the lion said as he moved over.

"Thanks." Tenderheart returned as he sat down next to him. "Sleep well?"

"As much as could be expected. Playful Heart was up all night and did his best to make sure the whole Forest of Feelings stayed up too."

"Sorry to hear it." Tenderheart sympathized.

"Not as sorry as we were!"

"Well, hopefully he'll be so tired today that he wont have the energy to stay up tonight."

"Here's hoping." Brave Heart said around a yawn.

"Same here." Tenderheart and Brave Heart turned just in time to see Bright Heart Raccoon sitting down across from them. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"What? Were you up all night working on your inventions?" Brave Heart queried with a grin.

"No, I got all my work finished early yesterday, for all the good it did me."

"You do look tired." Brave Heart admitted. "You've got dark rings around your eyes." There was a brief silence, Bright Heart and Tenderheart gave each other a quick glance as they debated who would tell Brave Heart that raccoons always had dark rings around their eyes.

"Which brings up the interesting question of just how you tell when a raccoon _is_ tired," Tenderheart mused to himself.

They were spared the awkward moment when Lotsa Heart Elephant strode into the Hall of Hearts in a typically subtle manner, blowing his trunk like he was in a marching band, jolting everyone in their seats.

"Anyone order a wake up call?" Brave Heart asked as he rubbed his ears, trying to regain his hearing.

"I don't know, but that'll sure wake anybody up in the morning." Tenderheart said as he climbed back into his seat. "Except maybe Bedtime Bear."

"I'll settle for my good old alarm clock any day," was Bright Heart's remark. "I wonder if he did that to wake himself up, as much as the rest of us."

"Either way it looked like it worked." Brave Heart observed.

"I'm not so sure of that, Brave Heart. Look." The two cousins both turned to what Tenderheart was pointing at, only to see Gentle Heart Lamb swaying slightly in her seat, impossibly still looking tired and worn out, even after Lotsa Heart's dramatic entrance.

Heading over to her, Tenderheart gently laid a paw on her shoulder. "Gentle Heart, are you okay?" Tenderheart asked, his voice full of concern. She jerked up, apparently surprised at his arrival.

"I'm okay," she bleated softly, sounding very tired. "Just sleepy."

"Are you sure?" Bright Heart asked, appearing next to Tenderheart. "Maybe you should go back to bed and lie down for a while." Gentle Heart shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure Gentle Heart." Tenderheart said with some reluctance. "But if you change your mind no one will hold it against you if you decided to go home and rest. I'm sure someone else can cover for you today. Okay?" Gentle Heart nodded in agreement, then left to put her plate away.

"Remind me to have a word with Playful Heart later." Tenderheart said as an aside. "Staying up all night is one thing, but it's not right that he should keep Gentle Heart and the other cousins up as well." Bright Heart nodded in agreement and watched Gentle Heart leave.


	3. Chapter Two

"Oh, why do these things always happen to me?" Grumpy asked of no one in particular. He'd been pulled away from breakfast by a drop in caring levels. Right at this moment he was in a cloud car heading for Earth. In the driver's seat Gentle Heart didn't have an answer for him. No one ever did. Grumpy mumbled as he climbed into the back of the car, hoping vainly that someone left some food in the back seat.

"No such luck. Figures." He grumbled. Half a minute later a swift jerk downward nearly threw Grumpy out of the car. "Whoa!" He shouted, grasping onto the door with his paws. "Gentle Heart, watch those updrafts! Gentle Heart?" He asked when he got no answer. Slumped over the steering wheel, unresponsive, was Gentle Heart. "Gentle Heart!" Grumpy shouted. She didn't so much as move.

Swallowing nervously, Grumpy summoned up his courage and made his way over to the steering wheel. "Here goes nothing." Grasping the wheel with both hands, he veered the cloud car back on a more even plane and nudged the lamb to one side.

"What? Grumpy?" Gentle Heart asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"_Now_ she wakes up." Grumpy thought. "I could ask you the same question, you just blacked out at the wheel." Gentle Heart opened her mouth for an answer, but none came.

"That's it, I'm turning us around." Grumpy resolved. "I'm taking you back to Care-a-Lot. Someone else can handle the mission. And don't argue." Grumpy said, seeing that she was about to protest leaving a caring mission undone. She fell silent as the car headed back to the Kingdom of Caring.

Needless to say, their early arrival did not go unnoticed. "Grumpy?" Wish Bear asked in disbelief as they landed. "Back already?"

"Yes Wish Bear. We never even made it to Earth, you'll have to get someone else to go."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute Gentle Heart was fine, the next minute she's asleep at the wheel and I almost get tossed out."

"Oh dear! Are you okay? And where's Gentle Heart?"

"I'm here." Gentle Heart said softly, hiding behind Grumpy. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I was fine and then I-" She broke off, yawning.

"Then that happened." Grumpy finished.

"Gentle Heart maybe it would be best if you got some shut-eye." Wish suggested kindly. Gentle Heart nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry Grumpy." She said once more before heading away.

"It's not me that I'm worried about." Grumpy said softly. To Wish Bear he asked, "Where's Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart at that moment was in Bright Heart's workshop, taking a look at the latest devices and inventions Bright Heart created to help the Care Bears in their missions. They ranged from brilliant and practical to downright bizarre and even frightening. Still, you never knew what could someday come in handy.

"What's this one do?" Tenderheart asked, pointing at one of them.

"That's the Phobia Monitor. If you attach this," he explained holding up a wrist band connected to a screen via wires, "then the screen will show what you're most afraid of. That way, you can see what you're afraid of and face it in safety."

"Sounds impressive. Does it work?" Tenderheart asked. Bright Heart cleared his throat.

"Well, no, not yet. I've been busy finishing up some of my other projects, like fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam so it's easier to handle. But I'm sure that I-"

"Tenderheart?" A voice called from the doorway. "Are you in here?"

"Grumpy? Is that you? What is it?"

"I just had to cancel my last caring mission. Gentle Heart conked out at the wheel and nearly provided me an opportunity to go bungee jumping to Earth, without a bungee cord."

"Is she all right?" Bright Heart asked.

"Gentle Heart's fine, she's going home to rest. Thanks for asking about me, by the way. I'm just peachy." Neither Bright Heart nor Tenderbear paid Grumpy any mind.

"This is all my fault." Tenderheart groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go."

"Now isn't the time to be blaming yourself." Bright Heart said reasonably. "Hopefully she'll be fine after she gets some sleep."

"You're right Bright Heart. Still, I can't shake the feeling that I should've done something different."

"That's only natural. But it doesn't make it true. All the same, you better get back to Care-a-Lot and make sure everything's running smoothly. I'll stay here and work on some of my other inventions."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then. Come on Grumpy, let's go home." Bright Heart waited for Tenderheart and Grumpy to leave before he let his mask of calmness fall. He was really worried. This wasn't at all good. Gentle Heart had always been, well, gentle by nature, and often suffered on account of it. Bright Heart recalled that after Dark Heart's attack on the cubs while they were at sea that she had nightmares for weeks.

"Please be okay Gentle Heart." He breathed softly in what was more than half a prayer. Bright Heart threw himself into his work for the rest of the day, trying to get his mind off a situation that where he was powerless to do anything. Over in Care-a-Lot, Tenderheart was doing the same thing, scrutinizing and planning care missions to the exclusion of everything else, including meals. Neither want to dwell on the matter at hand; each hoping it would resolve itself that evening.

Nighttime in the Kingdom of Caring is usually calm and peaceful for most of the Care Bears. No one is usually up at this hour except for Bedtime Bear. But tonight there was one member who couldn't sleep soundly.

Gentle Heart Lamb tossed and turned in her sleep, her face flushed and beaded with sweat. She clutched her blankets and held on for dear life. And somewhere, No Heart was laughing.


	4. Chapter Three

"Where is she?" Tenderheart asked the next morning. He and Bright Heart agreed to wait in the Hall of Hearts for Gentle Heart to show up and see for them selves whether or not she was fine. But so far, she hadn't shown up and none of the other cousins knew where she was. Proud Heart Cat shrugged.

"I haven't seen her all morning." Tenderheart turned to Bright Heart who simply shook his head.

"Well, thanks anyway Proud Heart. If you see her please bring her to the Hall of Hearts. Do you understand?"

"Purrrfectly." The cat purred as she walked on. Tenderheart started to pace across the length of the Hall of Hearts while Bright Heart sat down and looked to be in deep thought, which is how he almost always looked.

"I'm getting worried Bright Heart. Do you think we should go look for Gentle Heart?"

"I think so. I can't think of any reason why she wouldn't be here unless she needed help."

"Right. Let's go to the Forest of Feelings." With that, Tenderheart headed out of the Hall of Hearts, Bright Heart right behind him. By cloud car, the Forest of Feelings was only a few minutes away from Care-a-Lot. The car had barely touched then ground when an increasingly worried bear and raccoon leaped from it and split up to find a certain lost lamb.

"Okay, let's be logical about this." Bright Heart thought to himself after spending too much time searching and not finding a trace of her. "If I were Gentle Heart, where would I be?" He dismissed her home out of hand. Tenderheart was already heading in that direction. So what did that leave? "Her garden!"

Whenever she had any spare time, Gentle Heart spent it cultivating her own small garden in the middle of the Forest of Feelings. It wasn't as large as the one Proud Heart built, but it was small and full of delicate flowers that needed Gentle Heart's care, which Bright Heart supposed was the point. It was her secret spot, where she'd go when she was upset.

Looking around, he saw that he wasn't far from the garden. In fact, he only had to pass through a few bushes and shrubs and he'd be right there…sure enough, there was Gentle Heart, but she was laying against a tree trunk, looking even worse than the last time Bright Heart saw her.

"Gentle Heart! Are you all right?" His concern only increased when she turned her head to him, her eyes, usually soft and full of life looked weary and full of fright. She didn't even have the strength to answer him. Gentle Heart tried to stand, but toppled over almost immediately. Bright Heart only nearly caught her before she landed on the ground.

Bright Heart paused as he held the unconscious lamb in his arms. After a second's hesitation he sent a Care Cousin Call to Tenderheart, hoping he would arrive soon. Looking down at Gentle Heart's face, he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

Tenderheart was walking through Gentle Heart's home as all this was happening. "No sign of Gentle Heart," he sighed to himself. Everything here seemed normal, nothing to suggest why she'd be acting so strangely. He paused outside her bedroom door, debating whether or not he should violate her privacy further. "This is an emergency." Tenderheart told himself. "I have to check it out."

Opening the door, Tenderheart didn't know what to expect. Whatever he was expecting though, this was definitely not it. Her bed was an unmade mess. It looked like she'd been thrashing around all night. Tenderheart spied her blanket over in the corner of the room. He barely had time to take this in when he was nearly struck in the face by a glowing heart shaped light bulb.

"Bright Heart must've found something!" Tenderheart realized as he followed the bulb back to its source. After a brief run, Tenderheart stumbled into the garden where he found Bright Heart cradling an unconscious Gentle Heart.

"Thank goodness you showed up!" Bright Heart said, his voice full of relief. "I didn't know what to do!"

Ignoring that startling admission of ignorance, Tenderheart focused his attention on Gentle Heart's plight. "What happened?"

"I found her here, she tried to get up after I arrived but fell over when she tried." Tenderheart said nothing for a moment, digesting this.

"It doesn't look like she got any sleep yesterday either." He said finally.

"No, and it doesn't look like she's sleeping now. She's not awake, but it looks

like she's still not getting any rest."

"From what I saw of her room, I'd say that's definitely the case. We better get her back to her home." Gently taking Gentle Heart by the legs, he helped Bright Heart lift her up and slowly carried her home.

"Now what should we do?" Tenderheart asked, unaware he had said it aloud until Bright Heart answered.

"After we get her to bed, I'd suggest we get Bedtime Bear and wait for her to wake up on her own."

"That's a good idea, no one knows more about sleep problems than Bedtime. If he stays awake long enough to help." Tenderheart added silently.

By the time they had finally managed to get Gentle Heart back in her bed, both Tenderheart and Bright Heart were exhausted. Tenderheart sent out a Care Bear Stare to let the others know they needed help before collapsing into a nearby chair. Bright Heart was busy pulling the covers over Gentle Heart and tucking her in. When he finished he turned to Tenderheart.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked him. Tenderheart knew that Bright Heart was aware that he didn't know what was going on anymore than Bright Heart did. He just wanted reassurance that his fellow cousin would be all right.

"I think so Bright Heart. After all, we've survived tougher situations than this." He added, trying to channel a little of Brave Heart's courage and self-assurance. Tenderheart didn't think Bright Heart looked convinced but maybe it helped. Maybe.

"Tenderheart? Bright Heart?" A voice softly called from the behind the closed bedroom door.

"Swift Heart? Is that you?" Tenderheart asked.

"It isn't the Easter Bunny." Swift Heart said as she opened the door and walked in, accompanied by Bedtime and Grumpy. "What's wrong with Gentle Heart?"

"We were hoping Bedtime could answer that. It doesn't look like Gentle Heart's been getting any rest and she's always tired."

"That's terrible!" Bedtime said. "But I don't really know what I can do right now. If I talked to her first, maybe I could find out if something's been bothering her and keeping her up at night."

"Well, in that case, maybe we should just wait for her to wake up and then-"

"It's okay Tenderheart." Gentle Heart murmured softly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room as she sat up in her bed. "I'm awake."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked hopefully, frowning when she shook her head.

"No." She bleated wearily. "It feels like I'm laying my head down one minute and waking up the next minute, no matter how long I rest. And I always end up feeling more tired than I did before I fell asleep."

"Has anything been bothering you lately? Anything that might cause you sleeping problems?" Bedtime asked. Gentle Heart shook her head. Bedtime scratched his head and yawned. "Hmmm, I'm stumped. I guess the only thing to do now is wait for nightfall. Then I'll stay with Gentle Heart. Maybe if I'm with her tonight I can find someway to help."

"All right Bedtime, this is your specialty after all." Tenderheart said. To Gentle Heart he added. "Don't worry, I'm sure Bedtime will have you counting sheep in no time. Er, I mean-" Gentle Heart giggled. Tenderheart felt his face warm. "Well, you know what I mean." Privately he took it as a good sign that Gentle Heart could still laugh.

"Well I just hope that I manage to have a good night's sleep." Grumpy mumbled his arms crossed over his chest. "The pipe over my bed keeps leaking all over my covers."

"Ah, Grumpy," Swift Heart said. "You always were a wet blanket." Grumpy groaned at the sheer awfulness of the pun as everyone else started laughing, as much from Grumpy's reaction as from the joke.

From his castle, No Heart watched the scene from his cauldron. "Laugh while you can Care Bears. I promise you this, you're friend wont be tonight. Or ever again." A dark laughter began to build up in him, quietly at first, then louder as it echoed off the walls and would soon be heard even in the Kingdom of Caring.


	5. Chapter Four

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bedtime asked Bright Heart and Tenderheart for the third time that evening.

"We're sure. We'll stay here with you and Gentle Heart." Bright Heart answered. Tenderheart nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Maybe it'll help if she knows she has friends nearby." Looking a clock on the wall, Bedtime decided that now was as good a time as any to put Gentle Heart to bed. Not that she had left her bedroom much since Grumpy and Swift Heart went back to Care-a-Lot. Bedtime went into the kitchen and emerged with a glass of milk. Deciding to let the expert handle it, Bright Heart and Tenderheart followed him silently into Gentle Heart's bedroom.

"Gentle Heart?" Bedtime called. Gentle Heart was already in her nightgown, sitting on her bed and reading.

"Oh, hello. Time for bed?" She smiled. The others smiled back, but it was largely forced. There was no hiding the exhausted look on her face. If tonight didn't go well, this would be her third consecutive night without sleep.

"Here you go." Bedtime offered her the glass after she crawled under the covers. "Warm milk always helps."

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble-" Tenderheart shook his head, not having a word of it.

"Gentle Heart, this isn't your fault. Right now all we want is for you to get better."

"He's right Gentle Heart." Bright Heart chimed in. "Helping a family member is never trouble."

"Besides, you're giving me a chance to do my job." Bedtime added with a smile, trying to take the edge off the situation. "After all, what else am I good for besides this? I help people who can't sleep, who think there are monsters under their beds, or have nightmares, or suck their thumbs in their sleep," he shot Tenderheart a teasing glance as the ruddy-brown bear blushed. "Or wet the bed." Bedtime finished. Gentle Heart laughed.

"I remember that! Brave Heart would climb into bed with Noble Heart or True Heart when he was young and wet the bed." She giggled. The others joined in too, happy to have lifted the mood for a little bit. By the time the others finally managed to compose themselves, Gentle Heart had already finished her milk and had fallen asleep.

Bedtime switched off the lights and took a seat, motioning for Bright Heart and Tenderheart to do the same. "Nothing to do now but wait and watch." He whispered softly. In the darkness he could barely see their nodded assent. Bedtime was glad it was dark right now. He didn't want them to see how nervous he was, because he had no idea what was wrong or what was going to happen.


	6. Chapter Five

The first hour was pretty uneventful. Bedtime staid alert, which would have struck most as odd, but then again he was usually more alert and clear thinking at night since he slept all day. Bright Heart's ability to see in the dark—just one of the benefits of being a raccoon—allowed him to watch and take stock of the situation. That left Tenderheart at a disadvantage in addition to being tired, but drowsiness wasn't going to stop him from keeping a vigil over his friend.

Still, waiting was hard. Especially when they didn't know what they were waiting for. The hours ticked away with agonizing slowness. Bright Heart looked at a clock on the wall and winced when he saw the time.

"Tenderheart and I are both going to be half-asleep tomorrow. Now I know how Bedtime feels during the day." He thought sleepily. Almost by chance, he turned to Gentle Heart just in time to see her scrunch her face up in fear, or maybe even pain, and begin to twist under the covers.

Bright Heart immediately nudged Tenderheart with his elbow and pointed. Within seconds all three Care Bears were focused on Gentle Heart's plight.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenderheart asked in concern, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

"It looks like she's having a nightmare. A _bad_ one." Bedtime answered in a whisper.

"What do we do?" Bedtime frowned at the question.

"For now, we wait and watch. It's generally not a good idea to wake someone up in a situation like this unless we have to. We have to get an idea of just what's wrong, otherwise this'll just happen tomorrow night."

"So what is wrong?" Tenderheart asked, not able to keep the frustration out of his voice. Bedtime didn't answer. "Bedtime?"

"I…I don't know. I never seen a nightmare _this_ bad." Bedtime said as Gentle Heart began whimpering in her sleep, her face contorted in pure terror. "It isn't night terrors, and there's little else that could cause this naturally…" He trailed off, unsure of what to do and so resigned himself to more watching. Soon it became too much for them to bear.

"Gentle Heart!" Tenderheart cried as he bolted off his chair. Bright Heart was half a heartbeat ahead of him and had already crossed the room to Gentle Heart's bed.

Bright Heart started gently shaking her shoulders as he held her up. "Gentle Heart! Wake up! It's okay, you're safe here…"

Still not awake, Gentle Heart's eyes began shedding tears that rolled down her face and onto her blankets. Bright Heart decided to switch tactics and began running his fingers through her wool-like hair as he sat on the edge of her bed. It had always calmed her down when she was little, so maybe…Tenderheart was apparently thinking along similar lines and began to rub her back in a comforting manner.

Slowly, Gentle Heart's sobs began to quiet and her eyes began to dry. Bright Heart shook her shoulders once more and the lamb began to stir. "W-what? Bright Heart? Tenderheart?"

Bedtime, Tenderheart, and Bright Heart all breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. "Gentle Heart," Bedtime began, "Could you tell us what-" He got no further than that because Gentle Heart grabbed Bright Heart in a crushing embrace and began sobbing into his shoulder. The raccoon was stunned at first, but then began to gently pat her back and hold her close.

"I-it was t-terrible!" Gentle Heart hiccupped in between sobs. "I've n-never been s-so scared in my l-life!" She clung to Bright Heart even tighter, threatening to cut off his breathing, not that Bright Heart noticed. He was too concerned with the crying lamb in his arms.

"What was it? What did you see?" Tenderheart asked, hating himself for having to put her through this, but saw no alternative. Gentle Heart mumbled something into Bright Heart's shoulder. Bright Heart stiffened, but neither Tenderheart nor Bedtime heard her. "What?"

"No Heart." Gentle Heart said, louder this time. The room was silent, save for Gentle Heart's subdued crying. The other three Care Bears exchanged a glance. Tenderheart looked to his two companions and then to the lamb in Bright Heart's embrace. Suddenly tonight seemed even longer. And all thoughts of sleep banished themselves from their minds. They had work to do.

"No Heart…"


	7. Chapter Six

Noble Heart Horse furrowed his brow as he frowned. "No Heart is attacking Gentle Heart through her dreams?" He asked for confirmation. Tenderheart and Bright Heart nodded, both of them looked extremely weary, neither one was used to all-nighters.

Bedtime had to rest in order to prepare himself for his usual activities that night. Gentle Heart was still in bed, now entering her fourth day without sleep, too weak to do much of anything without assistance. The other Cousins were attending to her.

"That's right." Tenderheart nodded. "Friend Bear and Secret Bear are already on their way to No Heart's Castle to investigate. Hopefully, they'll be able to tell us more about just what he's up to."

"Good thinking." Noble Heart paused. "How's Gentle Heart holding up?" He asked softly. True Heart laid her paw on his shoulder in a sign of support. Tenderheart swallowed and visibly tried to blink back tears. He wasn't the only one.

"She's…she's…" he sighed. "She's putting up a brave front. But she's exhausted, physically and emotionally exhausted. I don't think she can take much more of this. I'm afraid she's going to get sick from all this unless something's done soon."

"I see." Noble Heart said solemnly, the worry evident on his face. "Whose with her now?"

"Cheer Bear and Swift Heart. The other Cousins are helping too."

"That's good." True Heart sighed. "I hope Friend Bear and Secret Bear come back soon."

"The sooner they do, the sooner we can figure out how he's doing this and find a way to stop him." Bright Heart said, speaking up for the first time that meeting.

"Perhaps it'd be best if I go too." Noble Heart said, a determined—and angry—expression on his face as he stood.

"Noble Heart, no!" True Heart pleaded, pulling on his arm. "This isn't the time for that! We have to be here for the Family! For Gentle Heart!"

"For Gentle Heart." He repeated as he sat back down, sighing once more.

"Noble Heart! True Heart!" Tenderheart, Bright Heart, and the two founders of the Care Bear Family turned to the sound of Friend Bear's voice. She ran into the Hall, Secret Bear right on her heels.

"Friend Bear, you're back! What did you find?"

"A mirror! No Heart made an evil magic mirror!"

"Not another one!" Bright Heart moaned, thinking of Shrieky's magic mirror and, worse yet, Professor Cold Heart's mirror. It had reversed the personality of whoever looked into it. Brave Heart became a coward, Tenderheart became selfish and mean, Grumpy happy, etc. It embarrassed him to remember how incredibly dim that mirror had made him act. If the others hadn't been as badly afflicted, he'd have never heard the end of it.

Friend Bear nodded. She leaned over as Secret whispered something in her ear. "Secret Bear says he heard No Heart yelling at Beastly not to break it. No Heart said he'd be stuck in Gentle Heart's dreamt if the mirror broke while he was using it."

"So if we destroy the mirror while No Heart's not using it, we can prevent him from entering Gentle Heart's dreams?" True Heart asked.

"That would solve the problem." Noble Heart mused.

"I'm not so sure." Bright Heart said, regretting having to dash their hopes. "Destroying the mirror may stop No Heart, but this has been a traumatic experience for Gentle Heart. If she doesn't face No Heart herself and beat him, she may never be able to put this behind her."

"You mean, Gentle Heart has to face No Heart while he's in her dreams and beat him _before_ we destroy the mirror?" Friend Bear asked, dumbfounded.

"I think so." Bright Heart answered. "It's impossible for me to be sure, but it seems to me that simply keeping No Heart out now doesn't fix what he's already done. Only Gentle Heart can do that, and she can only do that by besting No Heart in her dreams."

"Umm, Noble Heart? True Heart?" The six Care Bears turned to the door to see Swift Heart Rabbit poking her head inside. "Gentle Heart's been calling for you."

"We better go then," Noble Heart said, looking very old at that moment. With a nod to Tenderheart and Bright Heart, Noble Heart and True Heart followed Swift Heart out of the Hall of Hearts. Friend Bear and Secret Bear excused themselves shortly afterwards, wanting to catch up on sleep.

Left alone, Tenderheart turned to regard Bright Heart. The raccoon looked as if he'd just bitten into an apple and found a worm inside. "What's the matter Bright Heart?"

"I can't stand the idea of putting Gentle Heart through more of No Heart's nightmares." He ground out.

"But you just said-"

"I know, I know. And I'm right. But I still hate it. I hate being the one who figured it out. I hate being the one who has to put her through another night of misery."

"_You're_ not doing anything of the kind. No Heart's the one whose hurting Gentle Heart."

"Doesn't matter much. Gentle Heart, she's the one who has to endure it. I get an idea and she suffers for it. It's just not fair."

"I don't think you're being fair to yourself. You're just being a glutton for guilt." Tenderheart said with a wry grin. "You're becoming Grumpy!" That startled a laugh out of the raccoon before he quickly smothered it. Tenderheart grew serious. "She'll be okay, Bright Heart. She's a lot stronger than No Heart thinks she is."

"I just wish there was some way we could help her…" He mused. Bright Heart raised his brow as an idea struck. "Maybe we can. Come on!" Grabbing Tenderheart's arm, Bright Heart all but dragged him out of the Hall of Hearts.

"Where are we going?" Tenderheart yelled.

"To my workshop!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Noble Heart walked into Gentle Heart's bedroom, True Heart slipping in silently behind him. His footsteps faltered when he saw how weak his adoptive daughter—that's how he always thought of her and the other Cousins—looked. Five days without sleep. Hearing about it was one thing. Seeing it was another. Gentle Heart practically had to be propped up by Cheer and Swift Heart.

It always gladdened Noble Heart's spirits to see family members caring for one another, even in situations like these; perhaps especially in situations in these.

"Noble Heart?" Gentle Heart asked groggily.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm right here." He assured her as he sat down on the bed corner on her right.

"I'm here too." True Heart added as she took a seat to Gentle Heart's left, Cheer and Swift Heart standing aside to give them room. "How are you feeling?"

"'M scared." She murmured. "I don't want to go to sleep, but I'm just so tired…" True Heart bit her lower lip and hugged her.

"Gentle Heart," Noble Heart began after giving the two a moment to hold each other, "We think we know what No Heart's doing to you."

"Nightmares." She said her voice muffled by True Heart's arms.

"Yes, but what you've been experiencing aren't just images conjured up by your mind. It's actually No Heart _in_ your mind." Gentle Heart shuddered. Noble Heart was unsure whether it was in fear, disgust, or a combination of the two.

"Can't you get him out?" She bleated, her voice trembling. Noble Heart nodded.

"Yes, but part of it depends on you."

"On me?"

"The next time you fall asleep, the next time No Heart appears, you have to face him."

Gentle Heart paled and shook in True Heart's arms. "How?" She all but wailed. "I can't beat No Heart all by myself!"

"You're not alone. You never have been." Noble Heart held Gentle Heart's paw in his own and rubbed it gently with his fingers. "We're here for you, always have been, always will be."

"But, I'm not strong enough, I'm too weak…"

"That's not true!" Came a new voice at the door. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Tenderheart and Bright Heart rolling in a strange contraption on a cart. "You're stronger than you think, Gentle Heart." Tenderheart said. "And stronger than No Heart thinks too."

"Being gentle and soft-hearted is _not_ the same thing as being weak." Bright Heart added emphatically. "Gentle hearts are easily broken, it takes a lot of strength and courage to be one when there's such a huge risk of it breaking." Tenderheart nodded and added his own words of confidence.

"No Heart thinks you're weak because you're gentle hearted. That only shows how weak _he_ is for thinking that. That you're so gentle, and so loved, makes you stronger than him. We're here for you. You're our friend, and family. Besides," Tenderheart added with a sympathetic smile as he gave her a hug. "Us tender hearts and gentle hearts have to stick together, don't we?"

"Thanks guys." Gentle Heart whispered as she hugged Tenderheart and Bright Heart in turn.

"Bright Heart? What is that?" True Heart asked curiously, pointing at the odd device he'd brought.

"Our trump card." He announced proudly. "This will allow us to monitor what's going on in Gentle Heart's dreams. That way, we can wake her up if things get too dangerous. All I had to do was rework the Phobia Monitor a little-"

"It's a good plan." Tenderheart interjected, hoping to spare everyone the technical explanation. "And a useful machine to have helping us."

"Sounds good." Noble Heart said. "Gentle Heart, are you sure you want to do this?" Gentle Heart nodded shyly.

"If it means no more No Heart in my dreams…I'll do it!"

"Way to go Gentle Heart." Tenderheart congratulated.

"Knew you could do it." Bright Heart smiled as True Heart gave her another hug.

"That's my girl." Noble Heart said proudly, causing Gentle Heart to blush appreciatively, unused to being the center of attention.

"Let's do it!"


	9. Chapter Eight

"Am I asleep? Or am I awake?" Gentle Heart wondered as she walked through the mist-covered ground. Only a minute ago—had it been a minute or an hour ago?—That she had heard Bright Heart explaining his strange device's purpose as she'd been lulled to sleep. The next, she was here…wherever _here_ was.

She looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Gentle Heart called nervously, hearing nothing but her own voice echo back at her. Walking along, she noticed the scenery starting to change. Where before it had been an empty expanse, it was now starting to resemble the Forest of Feelings.

"Gentle Heart?" She whipped around to see a familiar figure standing behind her.

"Oh, Bright Heart it's you. What're you doing here?"

"Don't you know?" He asked. She furrowed her brow in thought.

"I didn't remember you saying that you could enter my dreams too. I thought your machine could only monitor them."

"I modified it." He said smugly. "Find anything?" Gentle Heart shook her head.

"No sign of No Heart or anything else." She sighed. "I'm not sure what sort of chance I have against him."

"None at all." Bright Heart said flatly. Gentle Heart blinked in surprise. "Face it, you're bland, dull, and without any special gift or ability that could help you. You're just an order of lamb chops waiting to happen." If someone had ripped Gentle Heart's still beating heart out of her chest and shredded it in front of her eyes, then that would probably give one an idea of how she was feeling.

"Lamp chops?" Gentle Heart repeated weakly, her voice numb with disbelief. She felt her knees buckle beneath, leaving her to stare up into Bright Heart's eyes. Eyes that looked…wrong, she thought. They were cold and hard, showing none of the intelligence or warmth that should be there. Then came the belated realization that Bright Heart would never say anything like that to her or anyone else. No one in the Care Bear Family would! She shook her head as if trying to banish those hateful words from her mind with a mere gesture. She looked one more time in Bright Heart's eyes…only to see that they had become the wrong color. They were red. "You're _not_ Bright Heart!"

'Bright Heart' laughed. "And I thought 'I' was the smart one!" He said, indicating the form he had assumed. He smiled as transformed himself into his true form, the hooded, looming sorcerer that the Care Bears had feared for years.

"No Heart…" Gentle Heart bleated in fear, standing up and backing away. "What are you doing in my dreams?" He just laughed again.

"There are no dreams where I'm concerned, you wooly fool. Only _nightmares_." His eyes flashed. "One you're never going to wake up from."

Gentle Heart braced herself and concentrated, preparing to send out a Care Cousin Call. Her tummy symbol glowed briefly, then faded. "Huh?"

"Someone having some trouble?" No Heart leered. "Allow me!" Raising his hands he proved that while Gentle Heart's Call might not be working, No Heart recognized no such restraint in using his dark magic. Gentle Heart ran, only narrowly avoiding being struck by No Heart's lightning.

Running through the faux-Forest of Feelings, Gentle Heart wondered what had happened to make her Call fail. In desperation, she hid behind a tree and cautiously strained her hearing for signs of No Heart. Hearing nothing she heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against the tree's trunk. Tilting her head back, Gentle Heart looked up into the leafy canopy above her and sighed again, this time in despair.

"Now what?"


	10. Chapter Nine

"What's going on?" Tenderheart asked as he watched Gentle Heart sweat and pant, clearly in the throes of another nightmare.

"She must've encountered No Heart." Bright Heart guessed, his voice quavering slightly. "The monitor isn't transmitting properly."

"It doesn't look like she's faring well." Take Care Bear said as she stood over the bed. She had hurried over when she heard what we being planned. "This may be getting too intense. I think we should wake her."

Tenderheart traded a look with Bright Heart, who rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. "I don't think we're at that point yet." He said hesitantly. "I don't think her health could stand this being protracted anymore than it already has been." Bright Heart's words hung in the air. Left unspoken was the distinct possibility that Gentle Heart could waste away if this nocturnal torture kept up.

Take Care sighed. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Tenderheart turned to Bright Heart. He blinked in surprise as he saw the family genius look completely lost and uncertain.

"I…I don't know. No one can say for sure what exactly goes on in someone's mind and dreams." He took a breath, trying to compose himself. "Right now, the best advice I have is that we stay here for her. Other than that…" He spread his paws helplessly.

"It'll have to be enough." Tenderheart said, hoping the words sounded stronger than he thought they did. Take Care just nodded and brushed a stray strand of Gentle Heart's hair out of her eyes.

"I just wish we knew what was going on inside her."

No Heart smiled. This was enjoyably simple, shooting fish in a barrel simple. Past experience had told him that this green puff of wool couldn't stand against him alone. She had only survived their previous two encounters through the timely intervention of her wretched "Family." This time, however, they were in a place none of them could enter.

No Heart decided to let the little lamb run. It wouldn't do her any good. He changed his shape to that of a large menacing panther. He prowled through the makeshift Forest of Feelings, searching for any sign of his quarry. "No, not my quarry." No Heart corrected himself. "My _prey_."

Up ahead, Gentle Heart sat on the ground, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Why couldn't I use my tummy symbol?" She bleated anxiously. It had never failed her like it just did. Closing her eyes she mentally relived the scene. No Heart had just revealed himself. He threatened her and she tried to use her Call. But she couldn't.

Gentle Heart tried to summon up the feelings needed to make a proper Care Cousin Call. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her caring and love for her family. She thought about Noble Heart and True Heart, Take Care Bear, Tenderheart, Brave Heart, Grumpy, Bright Heart…she winced.

Opening her eyes she realized what her problem was. Even thinking about him caused her to think of what No Heart said to her while masquerading himself as Bright Heart.

"I _know_ Bright Heart didn't say those things. I _know_ it was really No Heart." Gentle Heart said to herself. But the shock of hearing those things come from the mouth of a fellow family member overrode such a simple thing as logic. She felt like her emotional skeleton had been torn out of her, leaving her feeling weak and vulnerable. Unable to conjure the feelings needed to defend herself.

No Heart, of course, knew this would happen. He had counted on it. One Care Bear Cousin on her own, unable to even summon up a Call (not that a single Call would have done much against No Heart anyway), and too emotionally fragile to be able to resist him would not pose a threat to No Heart.

No Heart loved his plan: it was simple and cruel. Even Beastly (had he been there) would've been unable to botch this plan. All that was left for him to do was hunt Gentle Heart down at his own leisure.

He raked his massive claws down a tree trunk, shredding bark. "And I will." He added with a content purr. No Heart bounded off continuing his search for the fugitive.

Gentle Heart groaned as she tried unsuccessfully for the third time to summon a Call. It was like relearning everything from scratch. Hanging her head in defeat she supposed that it was useless at this point. Even if she could Call, it wouldn't even phase No Heart. She vividly remembered what happened the last time she faced No Heart. Trapped in a maze, her Call didn't even slow down the giant tiger that No Heart turned himself into. She still had nightmares about it.

The only reason she survived was that the other Care Bears in the maze managed to Stare him even without being able to see him themselves. There would be no last minute rescue this time, she realized. "I have to do this myself." She told herself, unable to prevent herself from sighing as she added "Or die trying."

Could she die in here? Gentle Heart didn't know and wasn't in much of a mood to test the possibility. No Heart was another story. The tree behind Gentle Heart fairly exploded behind her in a storm of flying splinters and leaves. Thrown to the ground, Gentle Heart turned her head to see No Heart looming over her, claws outstretched.

"Found you."


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: You got it WretchedWords. The episode about Gentle Heart trapped in a maze with a tiger No Heart _is_ "Birthday Bear's Blues." It's one of my favorites, not the least because it's one of the all too few episodes where Gentle Heart appears. She never got a lot of airtime, not even as an extra or background filler! I think this is the only episode where she speaks. In the older Care Bears series she appears a bit more though.

Since I'm going to be away from my computer for a few days, I'm uploading the next two chapters now. I'll be getting back late Saturday, so please let there be some new reviews for me to read when I do! Sorry, gripping author insecurity. :)

Tenderheart's stomach churned as Gentle Heart clearly took a turn for the worse. "What's happening?" He heard someone shout. It took Tenderheart a moment to realize that it was him.

Bright Heart's paws flew across the modified Phobia Monitor—rechristened the Dream Monitor—and looked as though he was losing his cool. "I don't know!"

"That's it!" Take Care declared shortly. "Wake her up!" When neither Tenderheart nor Bright Heart moved quite fast enough to suit her, she crossed the room to the bed and started trying to shake the lamb awake. "Gentle Heart? Come on, wake up!"

But she wouldn't. Not even with Bright Heart and Tenderheart's help could they rouse her from her nightmare. "I don't understand it! We were able to wake her from her last nightmare…" Bright Heart began.

"That's only because, I _let_ you fools do so." All three of them jumped. It was the voice of No Heart! But where was it voice coming from? "Over here do-gooders." As one, the three of them turned their heads to Gentle Heart. "About time." Gentle Heart's mouth moved even as she slept but it was No Heart's voice that came out.

"What is this?" Tenderheart half-wondered, half-demanded.

"I'm simply…borrowing your friend's mouth for the moment. All the better to make my demands clear."

"Demands?" Tenderheart asked.

"For letting your friend live." No Heart hissed through Gentle Heart's lips. "If you Care Bears end your interfering in my plans, cease you're 'Caring Missions' and stay in your precious Kingdom then I may spare you, I might even be willing to let this pathetic sheep skin coat live."

"And if we refuse?" Tenderheart somehow forced his voice to stay even. No Heart's evil laugh emanated from somewhere deep in Gentle Heart's throat, like poison spilling from a beautiful vial.

"Destroying Gentle Heart here will destroy her mind and soul. Leaving her body no more than an empty husk. A living death that she'll remain in…forever!" Shocked silence prevailed over the room.

No Heart cackled, deciding to twist the dagger in the wound. "I suppose I should be thanking you Bright Heart," he said wickedly to the stunned raccoon. "I knew you'd realize that Gentle Heart had to face me here, which is I exactly what I've been planning for. I'm only slightly disappointed that it took you this long to figure it out. I _thought_ you were supposed to be the brains of the family. If that's true then it's a wonder you fools have managed to be triumphant until now." He laughed as Bright Heart turned a deathly pale beneath his fur, swaying on his feet. Take Care laid a steadying hand on his shoulder and began reassuring him in tones too low for Tenderheart to hear. In any event, he was to busy fuming.

"You…you…evil, you _vile_…." He sputtered, his nature preventing him from engaging in outright cursing, but it was clear that if looks could kill No Heart would've been struck dead, despite the fact that he wasn't actually present in the room.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Care Bear." No Heart said, not phased in the slightest. "You have ten minutes to give me your answer or Gentle Heart suffers a death worse than any you can possibly imagine."


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Reference to another Care Bear's fanfic coming up, one of my favorites. See bottom.

Tenderheart held his breath after he finished explaining to the assembled Care Bears and Cousins waiting outside Gentle Heart's bedroom what No Heart had said. Noble Heart and True Heart looked to each other for advice and comfort. Stunned murmurs and muttering carried between the others present.

Discussions broke out almost immediately with half the family members in the room arguing with the other half on whether to accept No Heart's terms or reject them. There was no indication where Noble Heart and True Heart weighed in on this debate. They seemed to keep their own council, whispering back and forth intently.

Tenderheart wished Bright Heart would chime in with his advice: a logical voice is always a valuable thing in a debate as critical as this. But Bright Heart was in no condition to offer anyone advice. Upon leaving Gentle Heart's room he buried his face in his paws and began sobbing uncontrollably in the corner even as Tenderheart explained to Noble Heart and True Heart what No Heart had said to him. Take Care had made it her mission to try to console him and was being assisted by Brave Heart; who reminded Tenderheart that he had no small experience in this sort of situation.

Tenderheart grimaced as he remembered the Caring Mission gone wrong that had reduced Brave Heart to a sobbing wreck, blaming himself for the death of a teenage girl. After No Heart's taunting, Bright Heart held himself responsible for Gentle Heart being in danger of death. That made twice Tenderheat had seen wrong-placed guilt eat away at a family member, twice more than he had ever wanted to see it.

From what little he could hear, Take Care and Brave Heart were telling Bright Heart all the things he and Wish Bear had told Brave Heart when he was in Bright Heart's place, that it wasn't his fault and he couldn't have foreseen this happening.

Bitter self-recriminations mixed in with sobs were Bright Heart's only response.

Meanwhile, the debate looked as though it was going nowhere, with many family members' nerves becoming frayed and growing increasingly emotional over the argument. Tenderheart couldn't blame them. He glanced at a clock on the wall. Time was running out and no one knew what the answer to No Heart's demands would be. Noble Heart and True Heart had stopped whispering and were now debating openly.

"How can we just…stop caring?" True Heart wondered in disbelief, shaking her head. "It sounds horrible, just being trapped up here able to see people in need and not do anything to help them."

"That's probably part of his plan. To torture us by having to watch him make the whole world not care, powerless to stop him." Noble Heart said bitterly. "But we can't abandon Gentle Heart."

"I wasn't suggesting that we should. But can we abandon the whole world?" Tenderheart didn't stay to hear Noble Heart's answer. Instead he looked back once again to the increasingly inconsolable raccoon crying in the corner. Walking over he arrived in time to hear Bright Heart cursing himself even as he continued to sob into his paws.

"I-I'm an id-idiot…S-stupid…stupid…stupid…"

"Bright Heart Raccoon you stop that. You know you're no such thing." Take Care insisted. "How could you possibly have known what No Heart was up to?"

"I-I sh-should've k-known!"

"Bright Heart, I've been where you are." Brave Heart said softly. "I thought the same things that you are now when Heather died. I was wrong then, just like you are now. This is _not_ your fault." He stated emphatically.

"Y-yes it-it is! T-this was all my…MY idea! It's my f-fault this is h-happening to Gentle Heart! I-I've…I've as g-good as…as KILLED HER!" He yelled the last part, causing all conversation in the room to grind to a screeching halt. Tenderheart decided to try his own approach.

"Bright Heart, are you listening? Bright Heart, look at me." Slowly, Bright Heart lifted his head up from his paws and looked at Tenderheart with moist eyes, tears cutting tracks through his fur, darkening the already dark bands around his eyes. "Listen to me, first of all Gentle Heart is NOT dead and is not going to, understand? Secondly, this is not your fault, it isn't." Tenderheart insisted when Bright Heart started shaking his head in clear disagreement. "Blaming yourself only shifts blame away from the one really responsible and that's No Heart. It's the same as exonerating No Heart. Does it make any sense to do that?"

Bright Heart reluctantly shook his head. Where reassurances had fallen short, appealing to simple logic worked. Emboldened by his success, Tenderheart pushed on. "Think for a minute, are you any good to Gentle Heart right now, in your state?" Again, Bright Heart shook his head.

"N-no…"

"And wouldn't it make more sense if you focused your efforts on helping her?" Bright Heart nodded. "Why do you think No Heart said those awful things to you? He said it himself: you're the brains of the family. If anyone can figure out a way to help Gentle Heart it's you. He wants you off balance so that you're no good to anyone."

Bright Heart's tears subsided for the large part as Tenderheart talked to him. His chest still heaved with sobs unshed but it looked as though he were bringing himself back under control.

"Thank you Tenderheart." Bright Heart choked out. His voice was raw and still thick with emotion.

"You can thank me by helping Gentle Heart." Tenderheart said. "What do you think we should tell No Heart? Time's almost up." Bright Heart looked down.

"I-I don't think we can trust No Heart. Even if we do give in to him, there's every chance that he'll still…" His throat constricted and couldn't finish. Taking a deep breath he said, "We need to buy time for Gentle Heart to beat him."

"Can she win on her own?" Proud Heart asked. Tenderheart hadn't noticed the rest of the family listening in.

"I-I think so. It is _her_ mind after all, that should give her an edge…"

"Doesn't look like it's been much of an edge so far." Grumpy said dourly.

"Maybe she doesn't know about it." Cozy Heart suggested.

"If she doesn't then we'll just have to tell her!" Bright Heart exclaimed, climbing to his feet, his spirits, at least for the moment, seemed somewhat restored.

"How?" Tenderheart asked. Bright Heart paused for a moment and ran his paw through his head fur before snapping his fingers in realization.

"The Dream Monitor! If No Heart can speak to us from inside Gentle Heart's mind that means it goes both ways. With a little fine tuning we can talk to Gentle Heart ourselves!"

"Let's get to it! We're almost out of time!"

A/N (Continued): The story alluded to is "Even Brave Hearts Can Be Broken" by and © to Mariel. If you haven't read it, go do it now! If you already have, do it again!

And when you're done with that, go check out WretchedWords' excellent story: "Into The Fog" another Gentle Heart centered fanfic (They aren't that common you know, mores the pity).

Will be back soon with more story. Next chapter: No Heart vs. Gentle Heart, thrilling climax coming soon!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Gentle Heart struggled, but could not remove the massive paw that pinned her in place on the ground. No Heart threw back his head and laughed. "No need to squirm, you'll meet your end soon enough."

Changing form, No Heart turned himself into a gigantic ape. Grabbing Gentle Heart by the wrists he hauled her up, leaving her suspended in midair. She kicked and turned, but No Heart's grip was ironclad. The Forest of Feelings faded away, replaced by a barren, ragged landscape under an overcast sky. Just when she thought that she should just give up and accept the inevitable, Gentle Heart heard a voice in her ear.

"Bright Heart?" She asked, turning her head to try and find the source of the voice. But there was no one in sight. It felt like it was coming from inside her head.

"What did you say?" No Heart demanded of her.

"Gentle Heart…" Bright Heart's voice faded in and out, like he was speaking from very far away and with poor reception. "This is your mind…You have the advantage there. Use it. Reality there is what you want it to be." Gentle Heart blinked in surprise.

No Heart glared at her, but not having heard the message, was unaware of her revelation. "Your family's time is up. Apparently they don't care about what happens to you." He chuckled. "No matter, though. I had no intention of sparing you anyway. It might take a few more victims before I make the rest see things my way. All I have to do is pick my next one. Who to choose…do you have a suggestion?"

Gentle Heart said nothing.

"I could pay your friend Grumpy a visit, I have unfinished business with that one." He growled, angrily recalling the time where Grumpy had single-handedly staved off No Heart's destruction of Care-a-Lot. "Or, if that idea's not to your liking, I could eliminate your family's so-called leaders, the sentimental sop Tenderheart and the fool Brave Heart..."

No Heart failed to notice the increasingly determined look on Gentle Heart's face.

"…Tormenting those revoltingly cute cubs would be a treat, but not nearly as much as the look on their faces when I destroy your family's precious founders: Noble Heart and True Heart. I could rip out the very soul of the Care Bear Family in one blow. Of course I could just as soon go for the brains and destroy Bright Heart…"

That did it. Gentle Heart focused with all her might and her tummy symbol began to glow, brighter than ever. Gentle Heart summoned a Care Cousin Call that struck No Heart directly in the eye. Howling in pain, he let Gentle Heart drop to the ground as he reverted to his normal form, one hand clutched over his eye.

"You'll _pay_ for that, you…you…" No Heart trailed off as he stared at the impossible sight before him. Towering over him was a giant Gentle Heart Lamb.

She was so big that the top of No Heart's cowl barely reached her knees. Gentle Heart bent over the stunned wizard and then, casually as you please, flicked the wizard with her fingers as if he were an insect. The analogy is partially misleading as Gentle Heart would never flick an insect that way, but to No Heart it was a moot point. The wizard was propelled far into the sky at breakneck speeds. When he finally managed to focus enough to use magic he transformed himself into a giant bat. Righting himself in midair he turned to glare at the suddenly huge lamb. Or he would have if he hadn't been so far away that she appeared as little more than a speck on the horizon.

Adding insult to injury, she boomed at him with a voice that still rang loud and clear even at such an extreme distance.

"That was for the lamb chops remark."

No Heart growled. "A few parlor tricks wont save you from me!" He snapped, buoyed by the fact that Gentle Heart had returned herself to her true size after tossing off her cutting remark. Tucking his wings back No Heart dove at her, intent on separating her head from her shoulders. He nimbly dodged the Calls she directed at him. Just as No Heart was close enough to see the whites of her eyes, Gentle Heart surprised him by conjuring up an unusual Call, not a straight beam but an expanding font of light that caught No Heart straight on.

"GRRAARRGH!" No Heart cursed as he landed flat on his back, startled back into his own form. "How are you doing this!" He demanded as he drew himself back to his feet.

"This is _my_ mind No Heart." Gentle Heart said. "You're just a visitor and an unwelcome one at that. It's time for you to leave. I don't like hurting people."

"That doesn't go both ways!" No Heart shouted angrily, incensed beyond reason by the fact that a Care Bear would _dare_ presume to act in his best interests. Lightning flew from his fingertips, crackling with dark magic. But every bolt arched around Gentle Heart as if there was a bubble surrounding her they could not penetrate.

Infuriated No Heart continued to fire away at her, again and again he would send lightning to strike her down. But not a single bolt of lightning touched her. Each bolt would harmlessly bend around her, leaving the lamb unscathed.

Gentle Heart was content to stay where she was. Defending was much easier than attacking and more in line with her personality. Besides, No Heart was rapidly exhausting himself, too angry to think straight.

"I will reduce you to a charred cinder!" No Heart bellowed over the roar of his own lightning. "And when I'm through with you I'll do the same to your family!"

"You will do nothing of the kind." Gentle Heart said softly, strangely at ease with herself. "Leave." She was surprised at her own straightforwardness in facing down No Heart and talking to him like this. "If I needed any further proof that this is a dream," Gentle Heart thought with bemusement, "That would be it."

Calm, plain speaking seemed to hurt and anger No Heart more than a Care Cousin Call would. "Do you really think I'm just going to walk away?" He demanded. "I'm not through yet! You're still the weak link Gentle Heart! _You_ will be your family's undoing one day!"

Gentle Heart's confidence shook under the tirade, a nagging voice in the back of her mind agreeing with every hateful word that the wizard spewed. It was enough for the barrier around her to weaken, allowing No Heart's lightning to penetrate it. One bolt passed right by her cheek, missing by only the barest of margins. Gentle Heart smelled burning ozone as it past and knew what No Heart's game was.

Shaking her head, Gentle Heart stared right back at No Heart. "Maybe, but it wont be today!" She concentrated and released another Call. It impacted halfway between the two antagonists by No Heart's lightning.

For long moments that drew out for an agonizing length of time, both combatants (not that Gentle Heart saw herself in those terms) summoned up what strength they had, waiting for the other to slip or wear down.

No Heart tried his usual tricks, trying to chip away at Gentle Heart's confidence and make her loose focus. It had already worked wonders before. But no longer: Gentle Heart never so much as flinched under the onslaught. She never knew whether or not that was because this was a dream but right then and there, it didn't matter.

In the end it was No Heart whose strength slipped, leaving him wide open for Gentle Heart's Call. Struck straight in the abdomen, No Heart nearly doubled over in pain.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, straightening himself. "I'M GOING TO END THIS, HERE AND NOW!" Chanting in a strange tongue Gentle Heart didn't know; No Heart raised his hands to the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky, crackling with lightning and thunder. The ground shifted and shook, large chunks of it falling away, leaving only gaping trenches and holes that seemed bottomless. Even though this was Gentle Heart's mind, No Heart was far from powerless there, a cruel testament to the power he could wield even when he lacked the home advantage.

Finally, a gap appeared in the clouds and something lazily drifted down from it before sky grew completely covered in clouds once more. Gentle Heart couldn't make it out until it was in No Heart's hands: it was a sword. A large straight sword, longer than a Care Bear was tall, appeared in his hands. It seemed at once monstrously huge and monstrously powerful. Gentle Heart could feel it fairly pulsing with dark magic.

"There's more than one way," No Heart said, eerily calm. "To sheer a sheep." No Heart slashed at Gentle Heart, missing her by a hair. His blade could cut through the barrier she had established, leaving her vulnerable. Another stroke hit the ground, which splintered and shook upon impact, myriad cracks forming where the blade fell. Lightning cracked from the blade and twisted its way across the ground like a serpent. Gentle Heart moved at the last second, only barely missing being hit by one of those ground-based attacks. The lightning struck a rock in its path and promptly destroyed it, giving her an all too detailed knowledge of what would happen to her if that lightning ever struck her.

No Heart came charging at her, swinging his sword expertly. Gentle Heart ducked and started to back away, not daring to turn her eyes away. Before long she felt the back of her foot connect against nothing. Swaying her arms, Gentle Heart managed to fall forward. Straining her head, she saw that she had reached the edge of a very large plateau.

Gentle Heart doubled up in pain when No Heart's foot gave her a sharp kick to her ribs. She shakily got to her feet just in time to duck once again as No Heart's blade arched above her head.

She tried to run but soon found that there was nowhere to go. The ground had almost entirely fallen away, leaving behind only a small island of land where she and No Heart was. Turning around she Called again and again, but No Heart would simply parry with his sword, deftly turning the Calls aside.

Within moments Gentle Heart was trapped, No Heart in front of her and the bottomless void behind her. Between the Devil and the deep blue sea. No Heart slashed at her again and again with his sword, each time coming closer to landing a deathblow. Now it was Gentle Heart who was being worn down. She was tired and couldn't sustain herself. As if sensing her thoughts, No Heart lunged with a mighty swing that would separate Gentle Heart's head from her shoulders.

Gentle Heart managed to get off a Call that No Heart battered aside with ease. However, in doing so turned his wrist so when the sword connected with Gentle Heart's temple No Heart hit her with the flat side, not the edge, of his sword.

Her head exploded in pain. Dimly, Gentle Heart thought that dreams weren't supposed to heart like this. Perhaps she was just imagining she was in pain. Whatever the explanation was, it _hurt_. Gentle Heart swayed on her legs and fell to her knees, cradling her head with one hand, the other lay on the ground steadying herself.

"And so it ends at last." No Heart said evilly. "You put up more of a fight than I expected from the likes of you, but in the end it makes no difference. You may be the first, but you wont be the last Care Bear I destroy. Perhaps you have some final words you wish for me to pass on to your family, before I destroy it of course." Gentle Heart nodded.

"Tell them…" she panted. "…that I love them all and want to thank them for trying to help me…And tell them…that you aren't the invincible force you claim to be." She continued, her voice gaining strength as she continued. "If, in your own words, I am the weakest member of the family and I could give you such trouble, what should you expect from the others?"

No Heart growled. "Enough! This ends here!" He grasped his sword's hilt with both hands, preparing a thrust that was aimed straight at Gentle Heart's face. So enraged and assured of his victory, he never saw her tummy symbol beginning to glow once again.

Gentle Heart had seen many Calls and had summoned many herself. But none had ever acted this way. The Call struck No Heart's blade pushing it, and No Heart, back. The sword started to vibrate, slowly at first, but then louder and faster until No Heart had to struggle just to hand onto it. Then with one final roar, the sword shattered and blew apart. The ensuing shockwave knocked Gentle Heart on her back, her head dangling over the edge of the island. No Heart wasn't as lucky: The explosion knocked him off altogether, cursing and screaming as he fell.

The weary lamb crawled over and looked down at the spot where No Heart had fallen off. All she saw was a gradually diminishing figure, shrinking in the distance. His cries and curses fading into mere echoes which too, faded away. She didn't know why he didn't—or possibly couldn't—transform and fly back up. Perhaps he was too weak, maybe the explosion affected his magic somehow, or maybe he was too angry to focus. Whatever the reason the fact remained, No Heart did not return. As the clouds faded from the sky and the background faded back into nothingness Gentle Heart knew that it was finally over.

"You were right No Heart. It ended here."


	14. Chapter Thirteen and Epilogue

"She's waking up!" Someone shouted gleefully. Gentle Heart's mind felt like it was crawling through molasses. Who were these figures gathering around her? After a moment the names came: Tenderheart Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Gentle Heart! Are you okay?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…I'm fine...Thank you." She said, her mouth dry and her voice weak. "Where?" Bright Heart knew what she was asking.

"The others have gone to take care of that mirror, one and for all." Tenderheart nodded in agreement.

"That's good." Gentle Heart said wearily. "Tell them…thank you…"

"Why not tell them yourself?" Tenderheart asked. "They ought to be back soon and…Gentle Heart?"

The exhausted lamb had laid her head back on her pillow and fallen fast asleep. Bright Heart raised one finger to his lips and gently shushed Tenderheart.

"She needs her rest. It's been days since she had any sleep, any real sleep at least." He whispered in a soft voice.

"Right." Tenderheart agreed in a similar tone as they headed for the door, deciding to let her sleep in peace. "But are you sure she'll be all right?"

Bright Heart turned his head back to look at Gentle Heart. Seeing the contented smile on her sleeping face, Bright Heart felt compelled to smile too.

"Something tells me she'll be just fine."

No Heart was not prone to smiling. Even if he were, now would not have been the time for him to do so.

He was flung out of the mirror that he had used to enter Gentle Heart's dreams. Battered and weak he lay on the cold stone floor, panting for breath. How could his plan have gone so wrong? How could that bit of green fluff hurt him so?

"Something told me I'd find you here." No Heart looked up to see a most unwelcome sight: Noble Heart Horse standing inside his innermost sanctum, flanked by the Care Bear Cousins (sans Gentle Heart and Bright Heart) and several Care Bears.

"You-" No Heart said as he started to rise to his feet. However, two dozen glowing tummy symbols convinced him to stay put. Weak as he was, he knew he couldn't conjure up so much as a spark of magic.

"You've lost No Heart. Again." Noble Heart told him. "This time though, you didn't just attack us or send your lackeys to cause mischief. You cruelly and maliciously assaulted one of our family members in a manner that, even for you, is appalling. I wont permit you to do it again. Care Bears…Care Bear Cousins…"

"STARE!" The Care Bears shouted.

"CALL!" The Cousins said a hair's breath after them. No Heart flinched as he thought that he had finally pushed them to the point where they would actually try to destroy him. The Stares and Calls passed over No Heart and struck the mirror. Like his sword it vibrated, then exploded, sending glass shards everywhere.

Noble Heart walked over to No Heart's bookshelf. It contained much of his most potent and powerful sorcery and wizardry. "Are these what you used to hurt Gentle Heart?" Noble Heart demanded of the weakened No Heart as he pointed at the books.

"…Yes." He hissed, not seeing where this was heading. At Noble Heart's nod the assembled Care Bears and Cousins did to the bookshelf and its contents what they did to the mirror.

"Next time." Noble Heart warned the stunned sorcerer. "We wont be so careful with our aim. So I suggest that you make sure there isn't a next time." With that, Noble Heart turned on his heel and left followed by his companions, leaving No Heart alone once more.

"Uh boss?" No Heart turned his attention back to the door.

"Beastly." No Heart growled.

"Is something wrong?" Beastly asked stupidly. With a growing shout of wrath No Heart launched himself to his feet, his fingertips crackling with magic.

"BEASTLY!"

"Gottagobye!" The furry lump said hurriedly as he ran out the door, No Heart close behind him.

"Wow, Noble Heart." Grumpy said in a mixture of awe and surprise as they drove their Cloud Cars back to the Kingdom of Caring. "I've never seen you so upset before."

"I suppose not." Noble Heart conceded with a weary sigh, the fierce intensity his displayed in confronting No Heart fallen by the wayside. "But when you see someone you've raised since they were small tortured and tormented the way Gentle Heart was…" He shook his head. "If you aren't upset by something like that, then there's cause to worry."

Grumpy paused in thought and then nodded. "Do you think No Heart will ever quit?"

"That, I can't answer. I do know one thing: he wont be troubling us for a good, long while."

Again, Grumpy could only nod in agreement.

Gentle Heart squinted her eyes as the daylight shone on her face. She yawned as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms as she did so. She felt refreshed, happy, and more renewed than she had ever felt before. It was like being born again.

"Ah, you're awake I see." Gentle Heart turned to see Take Care Bear entering. "Feeling better I take it?"

"Much better!" Gentle Heart agreed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh let's see," Take Care said as she began counting on her fingers. "Four days, all told."

"Four DAYS!" Gentle Heart bleated incredulously.

"Yup. We were starting to think you'd beat Bedtime's record of a solid week of sleep. Come on get up and get showered." Gentle Heart nodded as she headed for her bathroom to shower. About ten minutes later she emerged, feeling even fresher than she did before. Take Care stood waiting for her, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Okay, now come on! Everyone's waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Gentle Heart asked as she climbed out of bed.

"Well for you of course!"

"For me?" She asked, her voice again full of incredulity.

"They can't start the party without you now can they?"

"Party?" Gentle Heart bleated nervously. "For me?" Being the center of attention had never appealed to Gentle Heart. Her shyness was innate to her personality it was much more like her to let others have the spotlight. Take Care laughed at her friend's response.

"Better believe it! They had it set up the moment they took care of No Heart's mirror. All that's left is to get you there and party!"

"I don't think-" Gentle Heart began, but Take Care simply grabbed her by the arm and started leading the reluctant lamb out the door.

"This'll be fun!" Take Care assured her. "You're the guest of honor after all. Everyone's going to want to congratulate you, toast you, heck, even dance with you!" Gentle Heart's face flushed a deep scarlet at the mere thought of all that attention being lavished on her.

"I really didn't do anything…"

"Gentle Heart, you faced down No Heart all by your lonesome and beat him! How many Care Bears can say the same?"

"But if it wasn't for Bright Heart…and Tenderheart…"

"Then thank them when you get there! They've been buzzing around your bed for days. I eventually had to shoo them out."

"Well…I suppose I really should thank them." Gentle Heart conceded. "And everyone else too…"

"Glad to hear it. Now hurry up." Take Care urged. "From what I've heard the food will be great and the company even better. I think Bright Heart's been meaning to dance with you."

"Really?" Gentle Heart asked.

"Really." Take Care confirmed. Gentle Heart didn't say anything more, though Take Care could not help but notice that Gentle Heart's pace had considerably quickened.

THE END 

A/N: Thank you everyone. This has been a real blast. This is the first Care Bears fic I started, though as you can see I've started and in some cases, finished others in the time it took me to finish this one. I would like to add parenthetically that I had already planned out most of this fic before having read Patient Heart's "A Midsummer Knight's Dream" (another great fic) which has a similar theme. I'm not sorry she wrote her story, as it's a great piece and worth reading again and again. I just had to make sure mine didn't end up coming off as too similar to hers.

Thanks to everyone who read and an extra thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a HUGE thanks to everyone who writes Care Bears fanfiction, which inspired me to try my hand at it. You guys are the best!

All I can say now is thanks again, and keep reading continuing Care Bear fics like "Into the Fog" and any news ones posted by my favorite authors who deserve to be mentioned again (sorry if you weren't included the first time around, an oversight on my part): Mariel, Sun Tzu, Patient Heart, WretchedWords, Phoenix Audobon, Mega-ManXO, Rock Raider, Fauna Greywolf, Take Care Bear, and others I've yet to read. I'd also like to thank my returning reviewers, and while I'm at it, my mother, the academy…Okay I'll stop. Thanks everyone!


End file.
